Echoing Vault 111
by Nuclear-Duckling
Summary: A cute one-shot I was inspired to write after seeing a short comic of a Sole singing at the Third-rail in Goodneighbor, and a certain detective being present who's had eyes for her since vault 114. Link to that comic is at the bottom if you want to have a quick look! Made me smile! SS!f x Nick Valentine


**A cute one-shot I was inspired to write after seeing a short comic of a Sole singing at the Third-rail in Goodneighbor, and a certain detective being present who's had eyes for her since vault 114. Link to that comic is at the bottom if you want to have a quick look! Made me smile!**

 **Copyright blah blah blah and all that jazz! -**

 **I own nothing, unfortunately, only my Sole and things about her. World/Characters/Awesomeness owned by Bethesda!**

* * *

Ugh and breath! The power armor was always a help and kept her safe, but it was always so stuffy! Dogmeat had rushed off up the steps into the old state house to find Hancock, the ghoul had a way with animals it seemed. Malory pushed her brown mess of hair back from her face that had fallen from the bun at the back of her head and sighed, seeing the large dents in the torso of her power armor, a missing piece in the arm and one whole leg missing. She thought she had been careful! Malory pulled her scarf down from over her mouth and spoke to KL-E-O about the new gun she was waiting for. Mal was a dark skinned woman with long fluffy hair that would wined down the middle of her back. But she also suffered from a skin condition called vitiligo, which is where parts of her skin are slowly losing their pigment. So she was a black woman with pale patches of skin covering small areas of her body. It was very odd in her time….but she guessed 200 years into the future, they have more problems with keeping skin on rather than the colour of it.

With a yawn, she turned out of 'Kill or be Killed' and headed for 'Daisy's discounts', not before walking right into someone leaning up against the wall. She looked shocked that she had been so out of it not to notice, almost falling back but was held up, one firm arm around her as she looked up at the wronged party. "You alright doll?" Said that kind, gravelly voice of the infamous Nick Valentine. The young woman blushed and nodded softly, thanking her dark skin to hide the embarrassed colour on her cheeks. He slowly stood them both up straight, but kept his right, mechanical hand on her side, as if to keep her up. Malory just watched his golden glowing eyes staring back at her, concerned at her silence. "Doll?...Malory?" he asked again which seemed to get her out of it.

"Yes! Um yeah….long trip…" she smiled faintly, taking back the castle had been a few battles but, they got it, a beacon of hope almost for those just wanting to survive in the Commonwealth. "Anyways, why are you out here? Thought you left when I did?" She had been traveling with Nick before having to rush off with Preston, the man yelling about another settlement needing help and that the super mutants were too close and looked like they were going to raid the place. Being general had its downsides.

"I did, but Hancock needed his own cases solving, one being his warehouse security being tipped off about Bobbi-no-nose trying to get into another one of his warehouses." He rolled his eyes but Malory smiled back softly. That Ghoul would get herself killed one of these days! "And you? Thought you'd head back to Sanctuary?" He questioned softly, now removing his hand from the woman, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a smoke. He glanced up as if to ask if she wanted one, but she shook her head and leaned back onto the wall with him. The cigarette was lit and the glow illuminated the darkening area.

"I needed to sell a few things off before heading back, suits also knackered, need to fix it up." she sighed, hands behind her back as she took a breath in through her nose, the smoke from Nick's cigarette, she missed the relieving feeling to smoke, but she had quit the habit for Nate. He was asthmatic and it irritated his lungs, it was more of an immediate response than actually wanted to say no. "Still doesn't answer my question of why you are still here…" she muttered and looked about nonchalantly, to which the synth laughed and shrugged, looking about as well.

"Might just be enjoying Hancocks company?" they both looked at each other and laughed, the synth and ghoul did get on, but they weren't chummy-buddies. He took another drag before answering "I don't know, just dreading the trip back to Diamond city…" It wasn't a tone Malory was used to. Giving him a once over she pushed herself up and moved to stand in from of him.

"I can always come with you? Watch your back?" She smiled up at the man and he frowned a little.

"That's kind of out of the way for you isn't it kid?" ugh right in the gut, she thought to herself, but hid it well and rolled her eyes.

"I care about what happens to you Nick, not going to let you go alone if I'm going out anyway. Should talk to Piper anyways, have a few new holotapes for her to look at." Well, it wasn't really a fib, she did have holotapes….but they were downright hilarious, recorded when a certain 'someone' (cough cough Preston) was very drunk, confessing his love to Dogmeat. It wasn't the same to actually being there, but it's still damn funny. Nick still didn't look happy about the fact she was going out of her way to 'save the damsel in distress' again.

"If you are going that anyway, it would be foolish for me to say no to the offer, partner." She smiled softly and the synth stood as if to head off, but turned to go further into the town.

"Where are you going?" She called, looking confused, they had just planned to leave.

"Your gear won't be ready for a few hours, I'm going to speak with Kent and see if he fixed his broadcast." he called back.

"Meet you in the Third Rail then?" she shouted back, but he didn't reply, maybe didn't hear….Giving a long sigh, she returned to her previous task of selling off gun's, ammo she no longer required and bought some steel to fix the power armor. Nick was right about it taking a couple hours, but it seemed to fly by!

 **-oOo-**

She sat at the bar with MacCready, moaning at the aches and pains in her hands and back, but he was just impressed she had fixed the armor so quickly. He liked modifications on his guns and would suggest from time to time, or trick her into modding one of his guns. Making 'bets' that Malory couldn't do something, which infuriated her, cause she knew she could and needed to prove him wrong…..which was exactly what he had planned, though when getting caught out, the smaller woman (which is saying something as Maccreedy isn't very tall himself) did give him a whack and just told him to ask next time...which he was too proud to do. The two got on well, if not a bit of a snip from here or there when the sniper would aim something at Nick….which wasn't taken well.

"Well hello Sweetheart, haven't seen you in awhile, gone off the taste of Jazz or whiskey? Or both?" A surly voice sounded behind Malory, who spun around to be face to face with the beauty that is Magnolia.

"I would have to say the whiskey, I would never tire of the music." She said longingly, looking to the empty stage, pining over it almost!

"Oi! Watch it or you won't be getting any more of the good stuff!" Charlie threatened, not even looking up at them as he cleaned the glass he had thoroughly. Mags then clicked what the look meant and hooked her arm with the dark woman and winked. Malory looking awfully confused at the situation, but kept her arm linked with her fabulous companion.

"Would you excuse me, dear? I need to borrow her for a while, you understand hm?" she smiled sweetly at the man, who blushed a bit and nodded.

"For you Miss Magnolia, anything." He raised his drink to them as they walked off and returned to the glass as if it were his only interesting company, Whitechapel Charlie not much help either if you weren't buying, you weren't worth his time.

Malory followed quietly, wondering where she was being taken. Magnolia had taken her into the back room where she got ready for her shows, it was well lit, had a large, although cracked, mirror on the desk with many fine items. She stood in the doorway when Mag let go of her to go to the wardrobe, opening the creaking doors and starts to pull out a few dresses.

"Um….miss Magnolia?" Malory asked quietly as a few more dresses were put to the side, she was about to speak again but was shushed as a dress was held up to her face, it was soft and looked unworn. The red material looked so clean! "What's this for? And how come a woman with so many dresses only wears one?" she laughed but blushed to see the woman only smiling back at her.

"It's a dress dear, you wear it, I think this one is your size hmm? I'm good at guessing." she laughed softly and nodded behind the younger woman. "Go on, go see if it fits." it wasn't a request it seemed. "And," Malory stopped and looked back at Mags sitting on the sofa leisurely. "This one's my favourite, why would I change?" she laughed again and waved Malory on. It was a little while of battling with herself, but she stepped out slowly from the room separator dawned in the gorgeous gown. She brushed it out and received a few small claps before being guided to the mirror, her hair pulled from its bun and fell over her shoulders, being fluffed by the older woman. "Now there is a woman under all that muck?" She smiled teasingly, looking over her shoulder to see them both in the mirror, the lighting them with a flattering glow, one that was hard to come by. Malory went to brush her hair over her shoulder, but her hand was still and Magnolia moved the hair away, exposing more of the odd patches of skin, making the woman blush. "You should embrace your uniqueness, it is a wonderful thing, to be different, an unknown beauty….also, I know a fellow performer when I see one hm?" It wasn't even a guess or assumption, it was a down right statement.

Malory looked over herself, standing a little taller, filling herself with a little bit of pride in her appearance. Her skin condition wasn't as bad as some, but it had started off on her back, and slowly continued over her in different places. She had always been worried about what Nate would think when he first saw her, but he thought her beautiful and didn't even question it….it's what she loved so much about him….how much of him she now saw in Ni- no! She blushed again but stayed up straight. "Sing tonight," Mags said abruptly, which caused the other woman to spin around in shock.

"W-why would you want me to do that? Tired of paying customers in here?" She asked with a nervous laugh, not sure what to think.

"Because you need to relax, and what better way than to sing it out, sweetheart?" The dark woman swallowed and glance back at her reflection. She had no confidence in her voice anymore, after being pregnant with Shaun, she didn't feel like she could stand up in front of a crowd, feeling too big….but now seeing herself in the mirror? "Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Capture the wrong man's heart instead of your detective?" God did everyone know, but him? Mal thought to herself, it was silly, she knew he couldn't- wouldn't-...but….ugh she kept making excuses to why he would turn her down or think she was insane….but what could you do with a longing heart.

"Ok….."

 **-oOo-**

The lights dimmed a little, Magnolia taking her place on stage and started to sing a crowd favourite, Nick making his way down the step slowly, looking out for Malory, ready to leave when she was. But after a quick scan of the room, he couldn't see her, only moving from his spot at the bottom of the stairs when Hancock waved him over to the table right at the back in the shadows, but cloak and dagger much?

 _"Like an earthquake, starting to roll_

 _I felt my world shake, out of control_

 _Like a world war starting to brew_

 _Baby, it's just you."_

The ghoul looked up at the synth and smiled and knowing, cheeky smile, hand holding his cigarette and the other hanging down to stroke Dogmeat at his heel. Nick frowned at the not so subtle expression.

"What?" he questioned as he sat down slowly, readying his own smoke and leaned back, watching Hancock like a hawk. The man merely shrugged and blew a long stream of clouded smoke from his mouth, the corners up turned slightly, like he knew something Valentine didn't.

"Just enjoying the show detective..." he winked and adjusted his hat, waving over MacCready. The sniper and synth glared at each other, the only acknowledgment that would be polite.

 _"Like a cyclone, wild and extreme_

 _I got my mind blown, stalking your dreams_

 _Waking up without a clue_

 _Cause baby, it's just you."_

Apart from Magnolias singing and the soft chattering from another table, it was quiet at the table, a ghoul, a synth and a human sit at a table….sounds like the start of a bad joke. It was only the shift of Hancock that drew Nick and MacCready's attention, both looking up to the stage. All had a different expression. John Hancock, an appreciative, flirty but also open and calming look crossing his features. MacCready, if it had not been attached, his jaw would have fallen onto the floor, though had a slight tinge to his cheeks….and Nick….well….

 _"You leave me breathless, weak in the knees_

 _I'm feeling reckless, pardon_ me _please_

 _The fallout's blowing through,_

 _But baby, it's just you."_

A soft and higher voice joined Magnolia's, Malory stood with the woman on the small worn stage, standing either side of the microphone, singing line at a to ease in the second voice. People started looking up from their drinks and watched as the vault dweller, silver shroud, a new member of the community joined their well-renowned singer of the third rail. Nick had no words for what he was watching, almost in a stunned state to see his partner up there like a completely different person. Malory was shy most of the time, he wouldn't have been able to have dreamt her singing up on stage….but now it was all he could think about. Slowly, Magnolia made her way off the stage, moving the smaller woman to stand in front of the microphone by herself and went to sit at the bar. Malory looked quite shocked as she hadn't anticipated being on her own on stage, but with a deep breath as the music flowed, she smiled, it was so bright….brighter than anyone of her companions had seen since meeting her, it could melt your heart.

 _"Help me, help me, rescue my heart_

 _Save me, save me, from falling apart_

 _Take me, take me, baby I'm sure,_

 _You've got the power, you've got the cure."_

It wasn't silent now, people were whispering, clicking along, a wolf whistle from Hancock and MacCready made the small woman give a short laugh and held onto the slightly coppery, steel mic as she sang. The whole feeling of being up there rushed through her, made her feel a wash adrenaline go through her, shivering up her spine and through her fingertips.

 _"Like a mushroom cloud in the sky_

 _I felt my world stop, waving goodbye_

 _Radiating through and through_

 _Baby, it's just you."_

Nick's expression was hard to read, though she wasn't able to see anyone passed the first few tables as the spot light was bright in her eyes. She didn't even know he was there, only to define voices and barks to know Hancock had brought Dogmeat with him. But the synth was sat there...gobsmacked, he couldn't blush but if he could? It would be tingeing his cheeks.

 _"Radiating through and through_

Oh baby _it's just_

 _Baby it's just….."_

The stage lights started to slowly dim and she looked up, then blushed softly as she was met with golden glowing eyes, staring right back at her, Malory felt her heart race. What might he say? Would he say anything at all? Was this awkward? She didn't know….but also didn't care.

 _"Baby it's just you."_

The stage went black and a roar of applause sounded, Malory felt like her heart was humming it was going so fast. Her cheeks flushed further when realising the detective was still locking eyes with her, she still wasn't able to read his expression. Magnolia came back up to her side and laid her hand onto her back softly, giving her a wink as they swapped places, Malory walking over to the bar and picking up the small glass Charlie had placed down for her and chucked it back. Well...that was something! There was a hard clap on her back, making her look up at the mayor of Goodneighbor she had come to call her friend.

"Well, that was worth the wait, never thought Mag would get you up there!" He laughed and turned to bar to grab his next drink. MacCready going to her other side, giving her a once over with a smirk.

"You clean up good boss. Would love to see you take on a super mutant in that garb." He laughed, only to continue louder as the woman punched his padded arm, though it was in just rather than to hurt him.

"Beware! The woman on a mission kills you with her lashes and assault rifle." Hancock chuckled, his voice rough, the soft rattle of his jet echoed before he took a hit. The mayor then looked up before nudging the sniper, the two moving off without a word, Dogmeat signaling they were heading out the back. With a confused expression at no explanation, she turned and was face to face with a silent Valentine….well….she could feel her cheeks heat and reached up to fidget with her hair.

"Hello...yo-ou been waiting long?" She asked quietly, everyone now minding their own damn business. Nick, even though unnecessary, took a deep breath and shook his head, giving her the smallest smile…"Nick?"

"No, I was just able to catch the show, you did good kid." It was meant to cause her to smile, to be flattered….but it seemed to do the exact opposite….had he said something wrong?

"Thanks, Nick…." she said quietly, and moved her hair over her shoulder so it came down her front….a nervous habit she had...had something he had said caused her to be uncomfortable? He couldn't think of anything….he tried his best but sometimes, he couldn't work this little woman out recently.

 **-oOo-**

The two walked out of the third rail quietly, Ham had taken her bag to the Rex hotel when she was with Miss Magnolia, at the singer's request. So Malory was a little cold as she walked up the stairs and out the door, giving Ham a small wave as they left. It was only when Nick caught her arm softly and slipped his coat off, did she realise she was shivering. He moved in front of her and placed the trench coat onto her shoulders.

"Thank you Nick…" she said quietly and smiled softly up at him, which he returned as he adjusted the material of the lapels.

"It's alright kid…" he glanced up at her face, the expression almost caused him to frown sadly….it was that putout look again? "Malory?"

"Is that all you see?" She asked abruptly, her eyes flickering up to him and seemed misty, looking really hurt "A kid?"... He had only seen her cry once….it was back in vault 111 when going back to find some information and grab the cryo-gun…..Mal had snuck off to see her husband….he didn't want to intervene, but he couldn't just let her cry. He had pulled her in, telling her how sorry he was and just waited for her to be ready to go...the look in her eyes was causing him more pain than he thought was even possible for him! But was that what she was getting worried about? He didn't think of her as a child….not at all, it was just-

"No, of course not it's...it's just an endearment, right? You are one of the most inspiring, strong willed, beautiful women I have had the pleasure of meeting, Mal- " He was stopped as his tie was grabbed and pulled forward, one hand going to his hat to stop it falling, and the other hovering over the woman's arm as their lips met. A shocking feeling ran through him, a fuse sparking in him as the small woman's lips matched his. It was only a moment later, almost as quick as the blink of an eye, that Malory pulled back and her hand holding onto the coat surrounding her, blushing at what she had done.

"...Sorry….but I don't think I would have been able to do…... that, if I thought about it…." she mumbled, a little embarrassed at that she had just thrown herself at her friend…..He stood there silently, looking just as confused.

"Wait…...Doll, you know I'm...I'm not human. I'm a bot." he put himself down, fixing his shirt and tie, almost giving off a sad feeling that he was pushing away her affection. "I'm not a real, living, breathing 'person'...surely you can understand the hesitation?" Malory's expression became firmer, more confident, and moved closer to him, though still didn't touch him.

"I hope you don't think me so shallow to judge you on something you didn't choose Nick…." she started and pulled the coat tighter around herself with one hand. "A-and I don't care if you are a synth, I fell for who you made yourself, the tough, protective and caring detective I always saw….I couldn't imagine where I'd be if I hadn't found you..." Malory moved one hand to the detective's chest, just looking where her hand is placed. "My world has been flipped upside down and sides to side so many times...but you were able to place me on solid ground every time...not many people have been able to do that Nick Valentine." She swallowed before looking back up at the man, blue eyes gazing up at yellow… Mal went to remove her hand but Nicks lifted and held it to his chest.

"...you have bad taste…" he gave a soft, quiet chuckle and lifted her chin softly with his mechanical hand, tilting it slightly. "People will talk..."

"I don't care." She replied quickly, leaning into his hand as it moved to hold her cheek, still looking up at him "Let them...does it bother you what people will say?" The detective shook his head and leaned his head onto hers...just holding her as if to make sure this was real and actually happening. This time she moved slowly to him, which he followed, meeting each other in a warm embrace. Malory smiled into the kiss, oddly enough, Nicks lips weren't cold or felt how she had assumed. Not rough or worked from other the years of being in the commonwealth, but smoother and slightly warm.

"We….We best get you inside Doll...can't have you catching a cold, might just come to your senses you crazy human." he teased and pulled back softly, offering his arm to her in a gentlemanly fashion, which she took gladly. Her arm hooped with his after putting on the cream trench coat on properly, walking with the synth back to the Rex hotel, receiving a few odd looks, but like the both had said or thought….they didn't care...Nothing mattered….but them.

 **-oOo-**

"I love you Nick…" she muttered later as they sat on the sofa in the rented room, the small woman curled up on his chest as he leaned back onto the sofa.

"I love you too Malory...Always will."

* * *

 **Song used -**

 **Baby, it's just you by Lynda Carter - Originally created for Fallout 4**

 **post/134949825281/id-like-to-think-that-her-max-charisma-stack-gave**

 **Sorry that you have to type it out :P they don't let you copy on the story, which stops plagiarism! Which is good!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! Reviews always keep me hyped to write more! If you want any more stories with Malory (My sole survivor) Give us a shout!**


End file.
